Beam scanning techniques for scanning a light beam emitted from a light source on a certain region of an object to be scanned may be applied in various devices such as, for example, image forming apparatuses and display devices. Beam scanning techniques may be important in improving the image quality of image forming apparatuses or displays, for example. A beam scanning unit of an image forming apparatus may include a polygon mirror that is rotationally driven by a spindle motor. The use of a spindle motor, however, may cause vibration, noise, and other problems. Moreover, when a polygon mirror is used, only a unidirectional scanning is possible and the scanning speed is not optimal.
Thus, a scanning apparatus of a configuration that improves the speed of the beam scanning and that reduces noise over the legacy apparatuses that require a spindle motor and a polygon mirror is desired.